


A Modern Love Story

by Walang_Tinta



Series: Makes your Heart go Doki Doki [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gugu - Freeform, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walang_Tinta/pseuds/Walang_Tinta
Summary: Gusion and Guinevere. A collection of drabbles.





	A Modern Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post it here hehe
> 
> And finally a romance fic with no Granger in it.

"Please just let me borrow your charger!" 

"Guin-" 

"Lance please! It's an emergency!" 

A white cord was brutally freed from the clutches of the socket, Lancelot didn't even have the time to get mad since she pecked him on the cheek and it rooted him on his chair. 

"Thank you! I love you!" His sister leaped to the stairs, her rushed breaths and loud footsteps were heard from the kitchen, then the erratic rhythm ended with a heavy closing of a door.

Lance sighed tiredly and he looked at his smartphone, 23% left, and he had to talk to his group today about their dissertation too.

No matter, he had his laptop, but chatting on the phone would make this easier. This was really inconvenient, but he can't help indulging his sister's wishes, a weakness he couldn't get rid off ever since their childhood. He frowned and he stared towards the stairs. 

Well, whatever emergency it was, it better be worth his battery.

* * *

When her phone reached 5% while she changed into her pajamas, Guinevere jumped on her bed and immediately turned it on. Her fingers swiped down the status bar and turned on the mobile data, then they looked for the messenger app on her homescreen. She held her breath.

** _Gusion Paxley_ **

** _Status: Offline_ **

Guinevere groaned, she buried her face in her pillow and placed her phone beside her. She breathed heavily, calming down her tired body after looking for a functioning charger in this house. Every few seconds she would grasp her phone again to check his presence. Still nothing.

She pouted, then her eyes glued on her last message to him last night that had no reply.

_'Alright, I have to sleep too. Goodnight.' _

How impolite, the idiot didn't even bother telling her the same. Only one word told her what he did.

Seen.

Seen. She hated that word. Abhorred it. She dreaded seeing it. It's a very insulting word. 

So, instead of telling her anything, he'd rather leave her in the dark? He could've replied! Even an emoji would suffice! 

'Seen' meant she was ignored. 'Seen' meant he won't even bother talking to her again. 'Seen' meant she's not worth being talked to.

That meant that he was online earlier if he did see her message. So where was he? Why leave her hanging like this? He already knows she hates being ignored, she told him that so many times already. 

Jerk. 

JEEEERK. 

Guinevere groaned into her pillow again, she gripped the soft fabric, and imagined it to be his stupid handsome face and she's pinching his cheeks mercilessly, and then slapping him silly for making her this aggravated. That Paxley would be the death of her.

"Where are you? Come online already..."

She turned in her bed, felt her heart throbbed at each that second ticked by. As painful as it was to admit, she missed him, she really did. She couldn't play this aloof girl anymore to tease him that she doesn't care, not in front of him anyways. 

He was always who talks to her first. Every beep from her phone had her alert like a bee. He'd greet her and call her names, and she'd do the same.

Talking to him gave her a new high, her giggles and smiles untamed when they chatted the night away. Talking whatever that waltzed into their chats and even talking about nothing. To end the day without talking to him at all, her day would be empty.

"Come on, chat with me already you dummy..."

Guinevere cocooned herself in her sheets and she scrolled up again. She smiled as she reread their conversations, remembered how her thumbs danced on the keyboard rapidly to reply to him. The many spelling errors. The puns. The jokes. The gossip at school. Their heartfelt words. Everything. 

And the times they'd call, she really, really likes his voice, likes hearing him calling her name...

She blushed and she hid her face under her pillow. Since when was she this smitten? It's embarrassing… 

She sighed and looked at her phone again. She noticed the time, It's 11:30 now, her hopes dwindled.

Maybe he's asleep? Maybe he's just too tired to talk to her? 

But that's not fair. She always made time for him...

She scrolled to the bottom of their chats, she took a deep breath, she tapped the message bar and her thumbs levitated above the keyboard. And she typed. 

_'Hey, how's your day?'_

_'Talk to meeee'_

_'Don't ignore me'_

Backspace. Backspace. Unsend. Unsend. 

Her thumbs idly scrolled up and down the screen. She pursed her lips, choosing her next words very carefully even if he won't see it right now.

Slowly, her thumbs sauntered above her keyboard. Hesitation prevented them from touching the screen. However, Guinevere is a very impatient woman, she threw caution to the wind, and she let her heart get free reign on her fingers, letting it speak for her.

_'Did I say something?'_

_'Please, if I did I'm sorry'_

_'I miss talking to you'_

_'You're not talking to me what can i do to'_

Backspace. Backspace. Unsend. Unsend.

She regretted this entire thing, if he ever did get online and see these unsent messages, he'd definitely get suspicious. 

What would he think? He'd make fun of her for sure! He even had more things in his arsenal to tease her with more!

She whined and tapped her power button to lock the screen. She wanted to erase her clumsy words from her mind. How can she be so stupid...!? 

A familiar beep, a notification, her heart fluttered and she immediately swiped it... 

Oh... It's just Selena... 

She couldn't ignore how her heart sank when it wasn't him. 


End file.
